Forza Horizon 4/Update 8
Update 8, dubbed Drift Adventure and also known as Series 8, is the eigth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on April 9, 2019. The update adds several new features that enhance the drifting gameplay of the title, including three-race Drift Adventure Championships to the Online Adventure multiplayer mode and the Drift Camera, a drift-oriented cockpit view with adjustable settings. Other notable additions include the new Showcase Remix event "Forest Sprite" exclusive to the Series 8 Autumn Season, new car customization options and a Forza Horizon 4 port of the Barrett-Jackson Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 7 that is available for free for Car Pass owners. Content *Festival Playlist **Trial Event **Showcase Remix **Seasonal PR Stunts **Seasonal Championships **Weekly Forzathon events **1 Monthly Rivals event **Online Adventure Series *Special Seasonal Rewards **All Seasons ***2017 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Forza Edition - 50% Series Completion Bonus ***2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor - 80% Series Completion Bonus **Summer Season - April 11, 2019 to April 18, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé - 50% completion reward ****1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill - 80% completion reward ****2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****1965 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Hoonicorn Mustang (Legendary Car) ****1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C (Legendary Car) ****Modern Race Suit Black Outfit (Legendary Clothing) ****Modern Race Helmet Black (Legendary Clothing) **Autumn Season - April 18, 2019 to April 25, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2012 Ferrari 599XX Evoluzione - 50% completion reward ****1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL - 80% completion reward ****1958 Plymouth Fury - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2013 Maserati Levante S (Rare Car) ****1973 Ford XB Falcon GT (Epic Car) ****See Me Whip Emote (Epic Emote) ****Classic Top Hat (Epic Clothing) **Winter Season - April 25, 2019 to May 2, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 - 50% completion reward ****2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport - 80% completion reward ****2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2005 Hot Wheels Ford Mustang (Legendary Car) ****2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT (Epic Car) ****Windows XP Shutdown Car Horn (Legendary Car Horn) ****Warm Mittens Hands (Epic Clothing) **Spring Season - May 2, 2019 to May 9, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR - 50% completion reward ****Legendary Rabbit Outfit - 80% completion reward ****1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG (Epic Car) ****2011 Koenigsegg Agera (Legendary Car) ****Monster Energy Cap Hats (Legendary Clothing) ****XS Denim Jacket (Epic Clothing) *New Car Customization Options **Front and Rear Track Width upgrades for over 100 cars **Various Paint customization improvements *''Barrett-Jackson Car Pack'' **1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport Barrett-Jackson Edition **1975 Ford Bronco Barrett-Jackson Edition **1932 Ford Custom 'Double Down' **1932 Ford Roadster 'Hula Girl' **1959 Plymouth Atomic Punk Bubbletop **1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible Barrett-Jackson Edition **1963 Shelby Monaco King Cobra Patch Notes *New Features **Online Adventure Changes ***Online Adventure Championships have been updated: ****S2 Class has been removed from Dirt Racing Championships. ****B Class has been added to Dirt Racing Championships. ****Freeroam Rush events have been removed from all Asphalt and Street Race Championships. ****Collisions are disabled for the first 30 seconds of each race. This change also applies to Horizon Life PvP races. **Drift Adventure ***An all-new Online Adventure game mode! Take part in three-race Drift Championships, where it’s not about how fast you can drive, it’s about how well you can drift! ***Points are scored on asphalt only and are based on the angle and speed of your drift. You’ll have time to complete a few laps in each event, so don’t worry if you mess up the start, you still have every chance to win as only your best lap’s score goes up on the leaderboard. ***Drift Adventure is available in both Quick Play and Ranked and can be accessed from the Online Adventure tab in the Pause Menu. ***Earning a rank in Drift Adventure will check-off the Online Adventure requirement for Festival Playlist. **Drift Camera ***To support the addition of Drift Adventure a new Drift Camera has been added. Enabled in the HUD and Gameplay Settings, Drift Camera adds dynamism to the cockpit camera so that your view pans towards the direction of travel. This means that even when you’re going sideways, you can still see where you’re going. There are an array of settings which allow you to tune the speed and severity of this option. **Showcase Remix ***Series 8 introduces the FOREST SPRITE Showcase Remix! For a limited time only, you’ll be able to face-off against the Horizon Motocross team in autumn with a 1958 Austin-Healey Sprite Mk I, modified for off-roading. Remember: You need to complete the regular Showcase first before the remixed version is unlocked. **Barrett-Jackson Cars ***The Barrett-Jackson Car Pack is available for separate purchase and is included as a free add-on for players who own the Forza Horizon 4 Car Pass. The vehicles of the Barrett-Jackson Car Pack are a veritable “who’s who” of collectible automobiles from decades past. From the hand-built 1932 Ford Custom Double Down to the sleek, race-ready 1963 Shelby Monaco King Cobra, these cars have been desired by drivers around the world since their introduction and now is your chance to experience them in Forza Horizon 4. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed issue where opponent drivatars were showing as Level 1 in race results screen. **Changed Seasonal Playground Games to finish when one team reaches three, rather than having to complete all 5 events. **Added the ability to look at previous series in Festival Playlist. **Fixed an issue where turning Player Designs off in HUD and Gameplay options would not work correctly. **Fixed an issue where the ownership of the VIP house would be reset. **Various stability improvements. *PC Fixes **Fixed some instances of Error Code FH001 from happening. **Enabled car telemetry data to be output to external applications and motion sled devices. *Wheel Fixes **Fixed an issue where launching the game and then plugging in a wheel would cause 90 degrees of deadzone. Trivia *The Hot Wheels Bone Shaker is incorrectly mentioned as the 80% Season Completion Bonus of the Autumn Season on forzamotorsport.net References